Getting Emotional
by SlavingSilenced
Summary: Life for Sakura Avalon would never be the same it seemed and just when it starts to look normal a new strange magic shows up and starts to throw her world into chaos once again, look for more emotions and cards in Getting Emotional! SakuxLi MadixEli
1. Strange Magic

The days grew long without Li here with me. I wanted him here to help me with the cards. I knew I had them all and now I had then all converted to Sakura cards… With Li gone there was something missing in me. We had told each other what we felt for one another but then after that, there was nothing done about it. Now he was back home in Hong Kong.

Li came back to visit a few times but nothing seemed to be the same. Middle School was almost over and Li was never coming back again. Or so his mother said. I didn't want to let him go and I knew I wouldn't be anytime soon. I was starting to gain admirers but none of them could match up to Li.

I looked out of the window and up to the sky. I was starting to feel strange again. Something was coming and I knew that it had to be strong. Over the years my ability to use magic and my understanding of it had grown greatly. I sighed, feeling the pulsating energy around Tokyo growing stronger. I shivered catching Madison's eyes. I looked over at her for a split second.

Without warning or word to anyone I stood from my desk and ran from the room. I heard my sensei yelling after me but I never turned around to look at him. Madison was yelling after me now too, only she was actually running after me. "SAKURA! SAKURA!!" She yelled trying to gain my attention.

I ran faster. I couldn't have Madison following me around anymore. I didn't have Li and Meilin to help me protect her and keep an eye over her. She would be in trouble if she followed. I made a few quick turns around some sharp corners and easily threw her off from my trail. I felt horrible for leaving her behind like that of course but there was nothing I could have done for her if something really bad happened.

I ran out of the school and stopped just outside of the door. It felt like something had been stabbed into my chest. The sharp pings of pain that pulsed with my blood reminded me that I was still alive and that nothing but magic had hit me. A strong magic. This was nothing like what it had felt like when Eli was here, when he was using _his_ magic. Forcing my feet to move I ran forward to the courtyard.

Something hit me as soon as I got onto the courtyard. Almost paralyzed I shook where I stood and reached for the phone the Madison had given me. Slowly I dialed Li's number. After a quiet moment I raised the phone to my ear and pressed it close, desperate to hear someone's voice.

"Sakura?" The voice sounded bewildered and I knew it was Li. Instantly tears began to stream down my face. I was so relieved to hear his voice but I couldn't let that distract me. Something terrifying was happening to me. "LI!" I almost screamed into the phone. "I need to speak to your mom! I need her help!" I yelled frantically hating how evident it was that I was crying.

Li was silent for a long while then sighed. "Sakura, what's wrong? You know you can't change her mind. She's going to let me go back there for any more visits." He explained. I hated this. He thought I was calling for _that!_ I shivered more, feeling the earth below me. I was the only thing moving I knew….but I felt like there was an earthquake of the highest caliber happening to me.

"Li…" I started very slowly. "I need your mom's help!" I whispered trying to stop the tears. "Something's happening…" I heard the phone drop on his line then silence. I gave up hope and hung up the phone letting my arm fall with it to my side. Forcing myself to stay calm and to stand tall, I stopped shaking and closed my eyes letting my head fall down.

'_Focus…_' I thought, trying to concentrate on the power I was feeling. I needed to identify it. It felt like… "HUH!" I gasped, inhaling a huge breath just as something hit me hard. My chest felt like it had lit a flame and I fell back to the cold grass and concrete that scratched up my knees and elbows. The phone began to ring and I reached for it. I pulled it up to my face and answered.

"He-" "SAKURA!" It was Li! He sounded scared. "Sakura can you hear me!?" He yelled. I sighed and chuckled. "Yes Li, I can hear you…" He sighed in relief, but I heard others as well. "We have you on speaker child, what is it that you seek of me?" Li's mom! "I need help!" I almost cried into the phone.

"There's something happening here! There's a new magic that's moving in! I tried to pinpoint the magic signature but right when I was getting close it hit me. It hit me hard in the chest and knocked me down. I thought I was going to be lit aflame! I need help! I don't know what I'm going to do! But it- there's something else…with this new power, I feel Clow cards," I explained and listened as everyone gasped. "D-Did somebody steal yours?" His mother asked. "No…" I whispered. "These aren't my cards; these are _new_ ones, ones that I haven't changed into Sakura cards. We're dealing with new Clow cards."

No one said anything for a long time as I lay on the ground. "Did you focus enough on the magic signature to figure out where it was coming from?" Li's mother was talking now. Li I could hear was fighting back the urge to yell. "No." I admitted. I felt their hope fall and their worry build. "But I didn't break through enough of the barriers to realize who the magic reminded me of." I groaned sitting up.

"Who Sakura?" She asked me. "Who?" "_That woman_ from before." The words sliced from my mouth like acid before I could control how it came out. But it had made my point. She knew who I was talking about. "B-But she's dead!" She yelled. I sighed. "I know. But now somebody else is practicing magic like her, with wrong doing and selfishness." I muttered. "I'll try and get to the bottom of this but I'll need all the help that I can get from you."

"Mhm." I could almost see her nodding in my head. "I'll send Li and Meilin out there to help you." I sighed and smiled. "Thank you so much. I'll call Eli and see what he knows." "Goodbye Sakura," "Goodbye and thank you for everything!" I smiled and hung up the phone then began scrolling through to find Eli's number.

One ring, two rings, and now- "AH!" I cried out in pain just as Eli answered the phone. "Sakura! Sakura are you alright?" He yelled. I panted and tried to manage a yes but nothing came out. He growled and I heard him chanting something. Within moments Spinel and Ruby had joined in with him. They were in front of me the next time I heard their voice. Spinel had shifted into his true form and so had Ruby. Eli walked over to me and helped me up onto my feet.

"What is going on Sakura?" He asked. I shook my head feeling like if I spoke another word about it, something would try to kill me again. Looking up to Eli though, I knew I had to tell him. He may have been the only one able to help me. "Do you feel it Eli?" I whispered. Spinel and Ruby nodded along with him. "Do you mean the magic?" He asked and I nodded this time.

"It started to show up about a week ago, it keeps getting stronger and stronger. I tried to ask for your help but then it attacked me for the second time just now." He nodded and reached out his hand. I took it grateful for the help and let him pull me up. Weakly I rested against him. "Li's probably being sent on his way right now," I added. Eli sighed and shook his head, "Ruby, Spinel, get ready. We're going to transport Li and Meilin." Eli ordered to his servants then stepped away from me.

I watched almost in amazement as they began to chant and one of the magic circles formed in the middle of them. A few moments later Li and Meilin stood before me, with Li's mother. I sucked in a tight breath. She wasn't expected to be with them. What was going on? Had Eli gotten sloppy? When Eli smiled and nodded to her I knew that he'd purposely included her.

She walked over to me and pressed her hand to my cheek. "Sakura my child, are you feeling well?" She asked then looked me over and paled. "Sakura…were you attacked?" I nodded feeling somewhat ashamed. I blushed and looked away. Why did she always have that air of expecting so much of me? A moment later she pulled me to her in a hug and let out a breath I assumed she'd been holding for a long moment.

Pushing away she held my shoulders and looked me in the eyes then looked my body over once more. "Well…you don't seem that injured, thank the heavens. Let's head over to your house for now and figure something out." I nodded and turned leaning on Li and Eli for support for a quick moment until a very worried voice reached my ears.

"SAKURA!" I turned my head to look over my shoulder and smiled. Yue, Kero, and Madison were all running at me. "Kero!" I smiled at his transformation into his true form and his worried face. "You worry too much." I smiled more and he glared. "Put her on my back runt!" He growled at Li. Li didn't argue and with Eli's unneeded help, lifted me onto Cerberos' back.

I sighed feeling his warm fur on my face and tried to deny it but after a few moments it was too good to resist and I fell back into a black slumber.


	2. My Sweet Guardian Moon

The moment I woke up I felt foreign all over. Immediately my eyes sought out something familiar, but when I found it I instantly wish I hadn't. "H-Hello Tori." I stuttered looking up to my brother. He was looking down at me worriedly from where he sat beside my bed. "What's wrong?" I asked him.

He glared and stood in an almost instant rage. "What's wrong?! Strangers had to bring you home to me Sakura! Strangers! And you were knocked out!" He yelled. "Tori…calm down. You should know most of them." He sighed and sunk back to the chair. "Yeah well that doesn't matter. It wasn't me that was there to help you and that makes all the difference." He growled out.

I smiled and shook my head then reached out to touch his shoulder. "I was just tired Tori. Nothing's the matter. I was riding on one of their backs and then I fell asleep." I tried my hand at lying to try and get my way out of this one. He glared at me again.

"Nice try monster." He snapped. I smiled involuntarily at him. "Again with that name," I muttered. It'd been years since he'd called me that. I was actually relieved and kind of pleased to hear it. He smiled back though it appeared he hadn't wanted to either.

He reached down and slid his arm under my shoulders and pulled me up to a sitting position. "Why don't you try telling me what really happened?" He asked. I blushed and looked away. I had to think of something.

"Who all was it that was with me when you brought me home?" I asked. He sighed and shook his head, "You're just not going to tell me are you?" I smiled and shook my head, "You wouldn't understand Tori, I'm sorry." He sighed again and removed his arm. I sat fine on my own and wondered if I could stand at all. I wasn't willing to try it. Not now and not in front of Tori.

"The Brat and his little friend, Eli, Madison, and some old woman," He began to name people off. I smiled. Everyone I knew was there minus two. "Julian and I think that was it. Oh wait let me mention it was actually _Yue and Cerberus!_" He almost growled out and I yelped.

"Oh yeah…I forgot that _Julian_ told you everything didn't he?" I asked and Tori nodded. I sighed and felt my head fall almost ashamed. "There's something new and strange moving into town. I tried to track it down and it attacked me. I don't know with what and I don't know how, but I intend to find out." I explained.

Tori turned fast and looked at me wide-eyed. "WHAT?!" He yelled. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "Yes, Tori, I'm going to go and find it. I have to. That's my job!" Tori was shaking his head the next time I looked at him. His lips were pressed tight together and his hands were behind him on the dresser, gripping it tightly, and his eyes downcast to the floor.

"Tori please don't fight me on this. I know you don't see the point right now but this is something that has to be done. Li, Meilin and Li's mother are here to help me. Eli, Ruby, and Spinel too," I whispered. Tori was glaring at me again. "They tried to kill you once before didn't they!" He yelled. "No!" I snapped countering his anger and firing it right back at him.

"They were helping me! Sure the methods weren't exactly great but that's how it had to be done, else it wouldn't have been done!" I yelled. I wouldn't stand for anymore of this and I knew very well that Tori wouldn't listen if I ordered him around so I forced myself to stand. It was a little strange at first but the strangeness faded shortly and I stomped out of the room. Once I was downstairs I looked over all the worried faces and shook my head.

I didn't want to talk to any of them. I wanted to run away from the house if at all possible. Things were confusing and Li, he wasn't supposed to see me like this! I told him I would handle things here and that he never needed to worry about it. As it turned out I failed on that and now he was stressing over everything it looked like.

His mother stood and nodded her head in acknowledgement of me entering the room and I sighed. "Sorry but I can't stay here…" I whispered and ran for the door. Once I opened it Ruby and Spinel were standing there smiling kindly. "Hello Sakura…" Spinel said in a soft whisper. He was in his full true form.

"Spinel Sun…" I whispered and he smiled. I turned to Ruby and smiled at her as well. "Ruby Moon too. What are you doing outside of my house? Your master is inside, as well you should be." I said leaving the door open for them. Spinel and Ruby shook their heads. "We're guarding the house." I sighed and gave a small nod.

Turning my head to look over my shoulder I saw everyone, even Tori now looking to the front door, looking at me. "Come on Kero…" I sighed and waited for him to fly over to me. He had changed back to his "false" form and landed on my shoulder. "Sakura…" His small child like voice cooed to me. "Yeah?" I answered looking to him on my shoulder as I walked out of the house and closed the door. "Are you sure that you're alright?" He asked me and I forced a smile. "That's a matter for later." I whispered to him.

I turned slightly and looked back at the house then sighed. "Yue! Yue you can come too!" Yue appeared from over my head and I smiled. "You were on the roof, huh?" He nodded and crossed his arms as he levitated above the ground. His huge wings were almost hidden as he tucked them behind him. I smiled and nodded my head then proceeded to walk. "Spinel…" I called back to him not looking back.

"Yes Miss Sakura?" He called back to me sounding as if he were about to try and run to catch up. "Stay here with your master Eli." I called to him and barely let my head fall back and turn to look at him from behind me. "It's better if you two stay here to protect Eli while I have Kero and Yue to protect me."

Reluctantly Spinel agreed and Ruby took to the skies to watch the house where Yue had been on the roof. I smiled at them and turned back around to watch where I was walking. "Sakura…" Kero was trying to get my attention again. I looked over to him, his small form, and the small voice that came with it. He was never like this, or sounded so miserable except for when he was worried. I never knew him to be worried, except for when it was over me. I sighed and shot my shoulder up knocking him off.

Kero gave a loud cry or surprise and then fell back down from being popped up right into my arms where I hugged him. "I love you Kero." I whispered to him. A moment later I felt the warmth of Yue's wings over my shoulders and then filling my entire body. I smiled feeling their love and warmth seeping into me. "I love you too Yue." I whispered feeling his head over mine protectively.

"Sakura what's the matter with you!" Kero almost yelled, his small arms attached to me in the best attempt of a hug that he could give. I smiled down at him. I hated him like this. I hated Kero to worry. If Yue worried, I never noticed. He wasn't the kind who really showed that kind of stuff.

"Nothing Kero, I'm just fine." I whispered sweetly down to him. I felt Yue's arms just above my waist now as he hugged me. "Please Sakura…" Yue whispered into my ear. "Don't lie to us."

I felt a blush creep to my cheeks and I opened my arms to let Kero go. "Kero…let me see Cerberus…" I whispered and he nodded then backed away from me and transformed. His real form was amazing, this great winged cat with what looked like armor. I smiled and walked over to him reaching behind me and grabbing Yue's hand to take him with me. I looked up to Yue and he nodded understanding as well as Cerberus.

Yue bent low and lifted me into his arms easily then rested on Cerberus. We flew that way, me cradled in Yue's arms and Yue sitting on Cerberus. After a long while I was willing to talk but I was also growing enormously tired. "Sakura…?" Yue whispered looking down at me.

I looked up to him smiling and nodded. "Yes I'm awake." I assured him and he smiled as much as I've ever seem him smile, a small smirk looking smile. "Are you sure that you're alright?" I sighed and sat up a little better in him arms and he did his best to keep support of me. More for his preference than mine he moved his wings around me to cocoon me into his warmth on the chilly night.

"No Yue, Cerberus. I'm not fine, but I will be…I hope." I admitted. Cerberus slowed almost immediately to a stop and flew down to a park that was between my house and my school. I tried for a smile but it turned out I was too tired to manage even that. Something in the way that these two affected me when they poured their warmth over me, made me tired and want to sleep.

"What's wrong?" Cerberus asked worriedly. Even with his deeper voice now he sounded almost pathetic. I smiled at him and let Yue lay me down in the grass as Cerberus curled around me. "I don't know…" I murmured letting my eyes fall shut. Cerberus' feathers tickled at my cheeks for a moment and I smiled moving my head a tiny bit.

"I'll be alright Kero…" I whispered forgetting to call him by his full name. He had learned not to mind but I was still trying to work on it. I felt a slight change in the weight a moment later and forced my eyes open to a squint and saw Yue sitting down next to us. "How are you so certain?" Yue asked.

For the first time I detected real emotion from Yue. Fear and worry. I felt horrible for putting those emotions into him. I had never wanted to see him this way. I smiled and reached a hand out to rest on his and let my free hand fall on one of Cerberus' paws. "I know that I'll be alright. I have you two watching over me, right?" I smiled and I felt Cerberus nudge my head. I felt myself drifting back to the darkness then a sudden jerk and tug.

For a moment after that I couldn't feel anything, then almost instantly after an enumerable amount of pain shot through me. I cringed up wanting to cry out in pain and for a moment I thought I had until I realized I was about to break my teeth in half, I was biting down so hard. Panting I forced my lips apart so that I could get some air in.

When I opened my eyes I realized that Cerberus and Yue were gone. In an initial second of panic terror ran through me and I looked around the grounds for them, wondering if anything had happened to them. A few seconds later I looked into the sky and my mouth flew open. "KERO!" I leapt to my feet and ran to where he was falling. Kero crashed into my arms in his tiny form and tried to look up at me.

"S-Sakura I'm sorry. I tried to protect you." He whispered and I felt the tears stinging my eyes. "Shh…" I whispered to him sweetly. "Sleep now Kero. You'll be alright I promise." Looking to the sky I looked for Yue. He was up there all right and grabbing his head. Looking down to Kero my mind thought of the worst and I felt my lips moving before I force the sound out.

"Did Yue try to attack me?" I asked and Kero weakly shook his head. "Something attacked him and then he tried to attack you." Kero explained. I pulled Kero close to my chest and reached for my pocket for the phone to call Eli. "Huh!" I gasped a moment later in realization. I hadn't grabbed the phone before I left.

I looked to my right and pulled Kero close to my chest. Home wasn't that far away but people would hear and wake up if I tried to scream for anyone. I sighed and set Kero in my pocket.

'_Key that hides the power of the stars, show your true form before me. I, Sakura, command you under our contract, __**RELEASE!**__'_ The key that hung around my neck now transformed into a staff to be used and I fell to one knee using the staff to hold me up. The fact that I released the wand would let Eli know that I needed him…I hoped.

Yue looked down at me his eyes almost maniacal in their anger. I was too tired to be shocked and more over to block. Yue let his hands fall from his head slowly and turned fully to me. "Yue please….stop…" I whispered feeling gravity harshly pulling me down. Yue held his arm up and then out almost pointing at me and I let my head fall. He was going to shot one of his arrows at me…

Kero was beginning to stir in my pocket but he'd already been hurt enough. Now it was my turn to protect him, but with what? The cards and my phone were at home and it didn't appear like anyone was coming. I rose my head just the slightest bit and looked over to my house. I wanted to see it one more time.

In almost a panic I forced myself to stay up. Ruby! I could see Ruby still on the roof! Looking up to Yue I slammed my eyes shut. I regretted it the moment I thought of it but I had no other thought in my mind to get Ruby to come with one shot. "YUE YOU MONSTER!" I screamed letting the words dripping with acid slide from my mouth.

Spinel and Ruby heard me easily and flew over just as Yue shot the arrow. Ruby only just barely moved me out of the way in time, holding me in her arms. I looked up at her face through squinted eyes and saw that she was looking to Yue with horror. "Y-Yue what are you doing? Why are you attacking Sakura?" She whispered, her voice shaking.

I sighed and shook my head. "Ruby please…we need Eli's help. Something happened to him when I was sleeping. He attacked Kero too. I need Eli to help-" "Kero." Ruby finished my sentence but I shook my head and she stared at me almost angrily. "What?" She asked in disbelief. "I need Eli to help Yue. I'll help Kero. But I don't know what to do for Yue…" I admitted before falling limp in Ruby's arms. Ruby glared up at Yue then flew off with me, Spinel flying behind us as a blocker.

I was almost passed out by the time that we reached the house. Eli was at the door with everyone else waiting to see what was going on. Li was the one to take me in his arms from Ruby. I pushed up painfully and grabbed Eli's arm. "Go help Yue…please?" I begged him and he nodded and forced my hand off of him and ran off with Ruby and Spinel.

"Where's Kero?" Tori growled. "Isn't he supposed to protect you too? Or did he turn on you just like Yue?" Tori snapped. With a trembling hand I reached into my pocked and carefully slid it out with Kero's small body lying on it. Tori's eyes instantly pained and he reached out and gently touched Kero's small form. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Yue…Yue was attacked…" Kero sputtered out and I laid him on my chest. "Shh…" I cooed to him as best I could, then looked to Tori. "After Yue was attacked something happened and he tried to attack me while I was asleep…" I tried to explain but lost my breath and had to stop. "K-Kero… he helped me- he- saved me." I panted out and curled up hugging Kero close.

For a moment I saw Li glaring then followed his gaze to my staff still in one hand. "What Li?" I asked trembling in his arms. "Why did you waste power to open the staff instead of helping yourself? Why didn't you use the cards for protection?" Li almost shouted at me. I forced a smile and reached up to his face and pressed my hand over his mouth.

"I was signaling to Eli and you. You felt it when I released the staff right?" I asked and he nodded lightly. I nodded back. "But you didn't respond. I had no energy to call the cards. They're all in my room. Along with the phone Madison gave me…" Li was pulling me close to him but was forced to let me go as Tori lifted me from his arms.

"That's enough, Brat. No more talking. You need to rest." He ordered, his voice worried and pained. I nodded and let my head rest against his shoulder. Kero stirred a little more and slowly forced his eyes open. "S-Sakura? Are you alright?" He whispered. "Yes Kero…thank you…" I muttered before falling into blackness once more.


End file.
